Study Of Memory
by gyumingracle
Summary: Study Of Memory/ Terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun di immortal song 2 dgn judul yg sama/ Kyumin Fanfic! Gs!/ Review n Review! / Disini, aku kembali merasakan kebahagian seperti dulu./ Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**STUDY OF MEMORY**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Rate; T**

**Disclaimer; Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki**

**Pair; KyuMin. Slight HaeHyuk, YeWook.**

**Warning; GenderSwitch. Typo. Alur berantakan. Aneh. Ide pasaran.**

**Summary; Disini, aku kembali merasakan kebahagian seperti dulu.**

Halo. Aku tau ff Saranghae emang belom tamat. Tapi aku udah gatel pengen publish ini FF. hehe. Jika FF Saranghae kurang panjang, nih aku kasih yg panjang. Ini FF GS. Jika tidak suka, mohon untuk tidak membacanya.

**Happy reading!^^**

"Hahhh.."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari yeoja kelinci berhoodie pink itu. Ia menaruh koper besarnya dan memandang takjub gedung didepannya. Matanya berbinar menunjukkan keceriaan. Ia mengulum senyum termanisnya. Meskipun terlihat keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Jepang yang mendapat beasiswa di Korea. disinilah ia sekarang. Didepan gerbang asrama Kirin Art High School. Impiannya yang begitu besar masuk Kirin Art High School ini akhirnya tercapai. Selain fasilitasnya yang sangat memadai, disini juga terdapat lulusan yang tinggi. Bahkan sampai ada yang menjadi idola. Sungmin benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

.

Sungmin melewati koridor asrama. Sesekali matanya membaca tulisan-tulisan hangul yang ada di atas pintu yang ia temui. Jangan salah, Sungmin juga bisa membaca hangul, bahkan bisa berbahasa korea dengan lancar. Sebenarnya, Sungmin ini asli orang korea, hanya saja saat ia berumur 12 tahun orang tuanya bekerja di Jepang, dan alhasil Sungmin ikut ke dua orangtuanya di Jepang.

Tok Tok

Sungmin mengetuk pintu, akhirnya ia menemukan ruang kepala asrama. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan pintu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok

Sungmin mencoba sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin mulai kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya ia gembungkan.

'Apa kepala asrama tidak tau ada siswa baru, huh? Aku pegal sekali, tau!'

Umpatan itu tentu saja hanya ada di dalam hati Sungmin. Tiba-Tiba...

Cklek

"Lee Sungmin?" Tanya wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sungmin mendongak, kaget. Lalu ia tersenyum manis. "Ya. Lee Sungmin imnida" Sapa Sungmin hormat. Ia juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh.. Mari ikut saya, kau perlu mengisi beberapa formulir"

"Baik"

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berjalan di koridor bersama kepala asrama. Kepalanya berbelok ke kanan-kiri melihat ruang-ruangan di sekitarnya.

'Kenapa sepi sekali?' Batin Sungmin. Dilihat jam pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

13.00 KST

"Eum, chogiyo. Kenapa asrama ini sepi sekali?" Akhirnya Sungmin bertanya apa yang tadi dipikirkannya.

"Oh, jam segini siswa masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di gedung sekolah. Biasanya Siswa akan kembali ke asrama sekitar pukul 15.00 KST"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon jawabannya tadi. Kakinya terus melangkah dan ia berhenti di salah satu kamar.

**Kamar 137**

Sungmin melihat kepala asrama sebentar, lalu bertanya. "Apa ini kamar saya?"

"Ya. Ini kuncinya" Kepala asrama itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar Sungmin.

"Kamsahamnida" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Lalu buru-buru ia membuka kamarnya. Lalu kegiatan selanjutnya adalah tidur. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, Ia juga harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk bersekolah besok. Apalagi besok hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ini.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. "Ya?"

"Jangan lupa besok temui Kepala Sekolah"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Baik"

Brak

Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin menutup pintu dengan kasar. Tasnya ia biarkan mematung didepan pintu. Tubuhnya langsung ia lempar ke kasurnya. Tak lama, ia sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Cepat sekali.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di gedung sekolah, terlihat monyet, ikan, eh, coret. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang bergosip ria di pojok lapangan. Inilah para artis Kirin. Selain bakat mereka yang memang bisa dibilang lebih dari 'Oke', fisik mereka juga bisa dikata mendekati sempurna. Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Bisa kalian sebut Monyet dan Ikan. Jangan tanyakan keturunan mereka seperti apa nantinya. Mungkin akan menghasilkan spesies baru dari Ikan dan Monyet, eh?

Tidak, hanya bercanda.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menonjol di bidang dance. Jangan ragukan kemampuan mereka. Mereka sudah sering mengikuti lomba dan pastinya mendapatkan juara. Bukannya tidak bisa menyanyi, hanya saja suaranya kalah telak dari pasangan satunya. Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka sangat bakat dalam bidang menyanyi. Mereka juga sepasang kekasih, sama seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun.

Oh, aku lupa memberitahunya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Biasa disebut pangeran sekolah karna wajah tampannya, kulit putih pucatnya, dan onyx matanya yang bisa bikin yeoja langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Dia juga biasa disebut Evil Maknae. Maknae? Kenapa? Karna Kyuhyun lah orang termuda di antara sahabat-sahabatnya itu, Donghae Yesung Ryeowook Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun terpaut 2tahun lebih muda dari sahabat-sahabatnya meskipun mereka satu angkatan sekarang. Jangan tanyakan mengapa bisa, tentu saja karna kecerdasan otaknya dia bisa langsung loncat 2 semester.

Kyuhyun mempunya kepribadian yang sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun orang yang cuek. Sehari-harinya ia hanya ditemani oleh benda hitam tak bernyawa atau biasa disebut PSP dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Meskipun cuek, tetapi Kyuhyun bukan orang yang anti sosial. Kyuhyun mempunya sifat seperti anak kecil, innocent. Meskipun ia sudah di cap seorang playboy oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi entah darimana datangnya, selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah mengenalkan pacar barunya. Saat ini Kyuhyun juga tidak mempunyai pacar. Sudah bosan menjadi playboy, eoh?

"Kau tau, akan ada siswa baru disini, katanya pindahan dari jepang" Ryeowook membuka mulutnya. Memberikan sebuah informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook. "Benarkah?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga dia menjadi roommate-ku. Aku ingin mempunyai teman baru, aku bosan setiap hari hanya ada Eunhyuk di kamarku"

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Apa maksudmu, Kim Ryeowook?" Ryeowook terkikik. "Tidak ada."

"Katanya, Lee Sungmin anak yang manis, dia juga baik" Rywowook berkata sambil membayangkan sosok Sungmin yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa wanita itu masuk type Kyuhyun?" Goda Donghae. Sukses manusia ikan itu mendapat bentakan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Ck. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tega melihat kau sendiri selama 3 bulan. Meskipun kau berpacaran dengan mereka hanya main-main saja, tapi tetap saja itu merubah sikhmmppp"

"Tutup mulumu, Donghae!" Kyuhyun membekap mulut donghae. Sangat kuat.

"Hmmpphhhh" Donghae kehabisan nafas. Apa anak setan ini tidak sadar kalau dia sedang kesusahan benafas?

Ctak

"aw" Kyuhyun meringis. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran tangan Donghae. Pastinya tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari mulut Donghae.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah? Aku tidak bisa bernafas, bodoh!" Seru Donghae kesal.

"Maaf. Dan, apa kau lupa kalau aku jenius?"

"Aku kembali ke asrama. Kyu, Hae, apa kau tidak ikut?" Yesung menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Jengah juga jika setiap hari kalian mendapat tontonan seperti tadi.

"Aku ikut" Kyuhyun berdiri, memasukkan PSPnya kedalam saku celananya. Sejak kapan namja itu membawa PSP, eh?

"Aku juga" Donghae menyusul. Meninggalkan kedua sahabat yeojanya sendiri.

Hening.

Lalu Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook. Ternyata Ryeowook juga sedang menatap Eunhyuk. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Haaaah" Keduanya menghembuskan nafas malas.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama saja" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook. Jika sudah dilihat, lapangan ini sudah sepi.

.

.

.

Cklek

Brak

"Ops" Ryeowook memekik ketika ia membuka pintu terdengar suara benda jatuh.

"Apa itu?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya. Kedua yeoja itu melotot ketika salah satu kasur kamarnya ditiduri yeoja berhoodie pink. Keduanya saling memandang. Melempar tatapan '_Siapa-yeoja-ini?_'

Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah yeoja itu. Terlihat yeoja itu tidur dengan pulas. Kecapekan mungkin.

"Hei.. Irona.." Eunhyuk berbisik pelan ditelinga yeoja itu.

"Eunghhhh" Yeoja itu memulai membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan geli di bagian telinganya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi di gelitiki, heh? Ketika matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, ia melihat 2 yeoja yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kalian... Siapa?"

"Aku Ryeowook. dan Temanku ini Hyukjae, tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk. Kami yang menempati kamar ini" Jelas Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kaget, melototkan matanya.

"Mwo? J-jongsohamnida! Aku siswa baru disini. Aku juga menempati kamar ini. Dan, Ah! Aku lupa mengemasi bajuku! Aish" Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin, mondar-mandir. Ia baru sadar, ia langsung tertidur saat sudah menyentuh kasur ini. Dilihatnya tas pink miliknya tergeletak didepan pintu. Terdorong pintu, mungkin.

Sejak masuk ke kamar ini, Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan jelas apa saja yang ada disini. Ternyata ada 3 kasur dan 1 lemari besar dengan 3 pintu. Mungkin memang disediakan karna 1 kamar berisi 3 orang. Ia juga melihat rak buku yang sudah dipenuhi yang entahlah buku apa saja itu.

"Kau.. Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Ryeowook

Sungmin melihat ke sumber suara. Tersenyum. "Ne! Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Lee Sungmin. Manis sekali, tidak jauh dari bayanganku. Haha" Canda Ryeowook. Sungmin merasa pipinya merah ketika ada seseorang yang bilang dirinya manis. Bahkan belum sepenuhnya kenal.

"Ah, bisa saja" Sungmin tersipu malu.

"Untunglah! Akhirnya doaku terkabul. Kau menjadi roommate kami. Aku senang mempunyai teman baru. Semoga kita menjadi teman, Lee Sungmin-ssi" Eunyuk tersenyum. Menunjukkan gummy smile nya.

"Ne. Kita bisa menjadi teman. Mohon bantuannya. Dan, panggil aku Sungmin saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu" Sungmin berkata sambil memamerkan senyumannya, lagi.

"Ah!"

Sungmin memekik. Ia lupa. Ia belum beres-beres perlengkapannya. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

17.00 KST

"Sudah sore. Bodoh, huh" Sungmin bergumam sambil mengambil tas besarnya. Membuka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mengapa, Min?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran melihat tingkah Sungmin seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku lupa merapikan barang-barangku. Hehe" Sungmin cengingiran. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Childish sekali. Pikir Ryeowook.

.

Malam telah tiba. Sungmin sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di tepi kasurnya. Capek karna ia bekerja keras hari ini. Punggungnya terasa sangat berat. Matanya mulai mengantuk lagi. Hahh.. Dasar tukang tidur.

"Lee Sungmin, kau mau makan malam dengan kami?" ajak Eunhyuk. Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebentar. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih mengiyakan tawaran roommatenya itu.

"Kajja!" Teriak Ryeowook. Sungmin bangkit dan berlari kecil menyusul kedua teman barunya itu.

.

Saat perjalanan, Sungmin terlihat bingung. Memikirkan sesuatu.

'Inikan sudah malam. Mau makan dimana? Apa akan membeli nasi goreng disebelah gedung sekolah?' batin Sungmin. Ck, hilangkan pikiran bodohmu itu Lee Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menatap raut aneh dari wajah Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Hanya saja..." Sungmin memotong ucapannya sebentar. "Kita makan dimana? Apakah kafeteria sekolah masih buka? Ini kan sudah malam"

Ryeowook cekikikan. "Kita makan di Aula. Pihak asrama menyediakan makan malam. Tidak mungkin kafeteria masih buka jika sudah larut begini"

Ya. Mana ada kafeteria yang buka jam segini. Ini sudah malam. 20.00 KST.

Sungmin mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Aula. Sungmin hanya melihat sekitar. Malas mengambil makan jika seramai ini.

"Hei!" terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menoleh, ia mengenali suara itu. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Yesung duduk di kursi pojok aula. Mengapa mereka selalu mengambil tempat pojok, eh?

"Sungmin-ah, kajja! Aku mau mengenalkanmu kepada sahabat-sahabatku" Ryeowook menggeret Sungmin paksa. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. Kenapa mereka suka berbuat se-enaknya, huh?

.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya. Seolah mengatakan siapa-yeoja-disamping-kyuhyun-ini? Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu memandang Sungmin sebentar. "Dia Lee Sungmin"

Donghae kaget. Jadi, ini anak baru yang tadi sore dibicarakan karna kemanisannya? Donghae menatap Sungmin lekat. Lalu menyenggol lengan Yesung. Yesung yang tau arti dari senggolan itu langsung berbisik pelan.

"Manis." Dan hal itu mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah namjachingunya. "Kalian terpesona dengan kecantikan Sungmin, eoh?" Eunhyuk membuka mulut.

Sungmin mendelik. "Ya! Apa-apaan itu. Bahkan kau belum memperkenalkan mereka padaku, Eunhyuk-ah!" Kesal Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum geli.

"Dia Donghae. Disampingnya itu Yesung. Dan yang duduk di sebelahmu itu Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk menjelaskan. Sungmin menatap Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Merasa sudah mulai mengenali wajahnya, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapta"

"Donghae imnida"

"Yesung imnida"

"Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Namja ini dingin sekali. Itulah yang dapat Sungmin simpulkan setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah, Kyu. Jangan secuek itu pada yeoja. Ubah sikapmu itu" Donghae terlihat kesal. Jelas saja. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab satu kata. Bahkan raut mukanya tetap datar. Raut itu hanya bisa dirubah ketika ia memenangkan game nya.

"Jangan mengguruiku, Hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri. Meninggalkan Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook sendirian.

Sungmin bingung. Siapa lelaki ini?

"Haaahh.. Susah sekali merubah sikap anak itu" Donghae hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi. Matanya terpejam. Mencoba sabar menghadapi Evil Maknae, eoh?

"Dia siapa?" Sungmin membuka mulut. Lalu tatapan sahabatnya tertuju pada semua.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Anak dari pemilik Kirin Art High School.." Sungmin mendelik. "Dia idaman semua wanita, dia tampan, berbakat, jenius, dan kaya raya. Siapa yang tak tergila-gila dengan namja Co ini." Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi sayang, karna sifat ke-dua orang tua nya yang gila kerja Kyuhyun menjadi pribadi yang cuek. Entah apa yang merubahnya hingga sikapnya jadi begitu. Padahal Kyuhyun yang dulu, saat menjadi siswa SMP, dia menjadi anak yang hyperaktif." jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Lalu terlihat anggukan dari Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Tanda mereka setuju dengan apa yang Eunhyuk bilang.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berubah seperti itu?"

"Sejak Kyuhyun bersekolah disini. Dulu saat SMP, Kyuhyun pernah bercerita, kalau dia sedang mencintai teman masa kecilnya. Tapi dia mensensor namanya. Semenjak dia bersekolah disini, ia jadi sering berganti pasangan"

"Apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih mencintai teman masa kecilnya?"

"Ya. Kyuhyun hanya bermain-main saat menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja"

Sungmin mengangguk. Berfikir, mengapa ada manusia macam Kyuhyun?

"Eunhyuk-ah, Ryeowook-ah, aku ke kamar saja. Terimakasih atas ceritanya. Annyeong!"

Lalu secepat kilat Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ke-dua sahabatnya.

"Aku fikir Sungmin pantas untuk Kyuhyun"

"MWO?" Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Yesung serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mendapat respon sedikit tidak baik malah melotot. "Ya! Mengapa kalian memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu! Aku kan hanya memberi pendapat saja!"

.

Brak

Sungmin tak tahan. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi ingat tentang teman masa kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan saat orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang.

"Gui Xian.. Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

**Study Of Memory**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Sungmin tunggu. Hari pertama masuk di Kirin Art High School. Ia rela bangun pukul 4 hanya untuk menyiapkan dirinya. Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia menunggu guru yang akan membawanya masuk ke kelas barunya. Sungmin terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi. Ditambah kuncir miringnya menambah kesan imut yang melekat diwajahnya.

Cklek

Ruang Kepala Sekolah terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita yang Sungmin yakini sebagai guru yang akan membawanya. Sungmin berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Kim songsae, bawa Sungmin ke kelas" perintah kepala sekolah itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Kim songsae itu mengangguk. "Baik."

"Sungmin, Ayo!" Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti arah jalan guru didepannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti didepan kelas.

'Apa aku masuk di kelas ini?' pikir yeoja itu.

"Sungmin, kemari." Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas tersebut. Saat memasuki kelas, tak disangka, ia akan sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu" Pinta Kim songsae. Sungmin mengangguk. "Baik."

"Annyeong~ Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya. Kamsahamnida." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dari Jepang? Tapi mengapa bahasa koreamu lancar sekali?" Tanya seorang lelaki di pojok kiri kelas. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya saya asli Korea. Hanya saja saat berumur 12 tahun orang tua saya pindah ke Jepang." Teman sekelas Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"MWOOO?"

Sontak semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah dasar apa dia bisa berteriak sekeras itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya menjadi pembicaraan siswa lainnya gelagapan. "Tidak ada." Lalu suasana kembali normal.

"Baik, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Lalu melangkahkan kaki ke tempat duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun dan duduk. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi. Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"E-eh? Ya, Annyeong. Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil Kyuhyun saja, tidak usah seformal itu" Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum.

Deg

'Kenapa rasa ini muncul lagi?'

**TBC**

**Taraaa~ aku bawa ff baru hehehe. Ini FF sebenarnya udah ada sebelum FF Saranghae, tp baru jadi hari ini. Untuk FF Saranghae aku pending dulu. Dan kemungkinan akan lama untuk apdet lagi karna saya sedang ujian praktek TT. Doakan lancar ya hehe.**

**Adakah yg berminat dgn FF ini? Keep or Delete?**

**Review, please!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**STUDY OF MEMORY**

**Cast; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Rate; T**

**Disclaimer; Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki**

**Pair; KyuMin. Slight HaeHyuk, YeWook.**

**Warning; GenderSwitch. Typo. Alur berantakan. Aneh. Ide pasaran.**

**Summary; Disini, aku kembali merasakan kebahagian seperti dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deg

'Kenapa rasa ini muncul lagi?'

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia sedang menikmati kehangatan tangan yeoja disebelahnya.

'Aku seperti merasakan tangan labuku' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Hei. Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin sebal. Orang di sebelahnya ini sebenarnya sedang apa. Lihatlah, bahkan dari tadi tangannya masih terpaut dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sebal. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali membuat Sungmin sebal.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menaikkan suaranya sehingga seisi kelas bisa mendengar suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari alam imajinasinya hanya kaget saat semua mata siswa di kelas sedang menatapnya.

"E-eh? Ya?" Jawab Kyuhyun kikuk.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Kyuhyun mendelik. Lalu dilihat tangannya yang masih terpaut dengan yeoja disampingnya, Lee Sungmin. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin. "Maaf."

"Tidak masalah"

.

.

'_Sumicha urige.. Kkeutkkaji dallinda...'_

Alunan merdu terdengar dari yeoja imut yang terlalu fanatik dengan warna pink itu. Ia sedang berada di kantin. Ia merasa bosan, jadi ia mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Terdengar lirih, sama seperti bisikan.

"Hei, tidak membeli makanan?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah makan" Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia sibuk dengan handphone nya.

"Ryeowook mana?" Sungmin baru sadar, tadi Eunhyuk kesini hanya sendiri.

"Pacaran dengan bapaknya kura-kura" Sungmin melotot kaget. "MWOOO? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah itu siluman kura-kura? Trus? Bagaimana dengan Yesung?" Eunhyuk hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Tenanglah. Bapaknya kura-kura itu Yesung. Yesung mempunyai kura-kura." Sungmin bernafas lega. Ia kira Ryeowook benar-benar selingkuh dengan Siluman Kura-Kura, huh.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk mulai mencari topik lain. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada yang berbeda. Sifat Kyuhyun akan berubah jika dia bersamamu"

"Berubah?"

"Ya." Jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu, Eunhyuk-ah?" Sungmin menolah ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang ditatap langsung memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"Kau ingat saat tadi Kyuhyun menolongmu saat di perpustakaan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya." "Saat Kyuhyun mulai masuk disini, ia tak pernah menolong seseorang. Bahkan perduli pun ia enggan. Dan baru kali ini ia perduli dengan orang lain. Dan itu hanya padamu."

Sungmin mengangguk "Itu hal biasa Eunhyuk-ah, jangan berlebihan." Sungmin menanggapi dengan malas.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Hah. Ini perubahan yang sangat besar. Kau tahu. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang gampang merubah sikapnya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku fikir Kyuhyun menyukaimu, Sungmin-ah"

"MWO?"

.

.

"Haahh.. Haahhh.."

Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun. Nafasnya terdengar sangat tidak teratur. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di pojok lapangan. Ia sudah mempunyai fikiran bahwa akan jadi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mempunyai penyakit pneumothorax. Itu di karenakan saat ia berusia 12 tahun ia dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan mengakibatkan 6 tulang iga Kyuhyun patah. Kyuhyun juga sempat hilang ingatan. Karna kejadian itu, Kyuhyun positive mengidap penyakit pneumothorax. Pneumothorax sering disebut penyakit colaps jantung. Dimana jika ia yang mempunyai penyakit itu terlalu banyak beraktivitas, maka dadanya akan sesak. Sehingga harus di bantu dengan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Hahh.. Hahhh..."

Nafas itu terdengar semakin memburu. Kyuhyun bersumpah, siapa saja yang menolongnya saat ini, maka tak segan-segan ia mengucapkan 1000 kata terimakasih. Ia merasakan dadanya amat sesak. Kyuhyun tak ingin mati konyol di pojok lapangan.

"OMO! Kau kenapa?"

"Chepp.. ahhht. Hahh.. Bawa Akuhh hahh.. Ke kamarrh..."

"Astaga! Baik-baik! Bertahanlah sebentar!"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah."

Hening.

Mereka tak ada yang mau membuka mulut.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin membuka mulut. Tidak enak jika kalian berada di dalam sebuah ruangan hanya berdua tanpa adanya interaksi.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya masih bersender di sofa dan matanya terpejam. Masih ingin menormalkan nafasnya, mungkin.

"Kau mempunyai asma?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar. "Pneumothorax."

Sungmin menoleh sedikit, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Petemo? Apa?"

"Pneumothorax."

"Ah! Ya. Apa itu? Kenapa namanya susah sekali, sih" Sungmin sebal.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan. "Penyakit colaps jantung."

"Ohh.." Sungmin mengangguk. Kini ia mengerti tentang apa Pneumothorax. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyebutkan penyakit colaps jantung? Ia lebih memilih menyebutkan nama yang susah di ucapkan. Huh.

"Kau mau roti?" Sungmin menawarkan roti yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin memberikan roti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi tak kunjung di terima.

"Ini." Sungmin menyodorokan lagi rotinya.

"Suapi."

"Ya?"

"Suapi aku."

"Tapi..."

"Hanya suapi saja."

"Baiklah."

Sungmin mencoba sabar. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yang di kenal 'lelaki tercuek' ternyata mempunyai sifat seperti ini? Sungmin sungguh tak menyangka. Sifat lelaki di hadapannya ini sungguh childish. Meskipun terkesan cuek karena kata-kata yang ia keluarkan hanya satu atau 2 kata.

"Aaaa" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk cepat menyuapinya. Lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau begini?"

"Apanya?"

"Kepribadianmu." Sungmin mempause pekerjaannya, menyuapi Kyuhyun. Lalu menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak." Sungmin mendengus kesal. Lelaki ini menyebalkan ternyata. Lalu memulai lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak ada."

"Beritahu aku."

"Hahhhh..." Sungmin memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Kepribadianmu. Kata Eunhyuk, dulu kepribadianmu tidak seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Sebentar. Ia tak bisa lama-lama melihat mata Sungmin. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada 'labu' kecilnya.

"Entahlah."

Sungmin sebal. Apa sebuah pertanyaan harus dijawab dengan 1 kata, hehhh?

Tapi Sungmin berniat menyimpan dulu sebalnya saat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan raut... kesedihan?

"Jika tak keberatan, aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu." Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuka mengakat wajahnya, dan tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih."

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Jadi?"

"Saat berumur 12 tahun aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga aku kehilangan sedikit memory di otakku."

"Tunggu? Kehilangan? Amnesia?"

"Ya. Orang tua, aku dan kakakku, kondisiku paling parah. Aku koma selama 4 hari. Dan di rawat di Rumah Sakit selama 28 hari."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku sudah tidak mempunyai gairah hidup. Saat ini, Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Karena penyakit laknat amnesia itu, aku lupa namanya. Yang aku ingat hanya labu. Entah mengapa aku menyebutnya labu. Aku tidak ingat."

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada orang tua mu? Seseorang itu pasti sangat dekat denganmu."

"Ya. Orang tua ku tidak mungkin mengingat siapa saja sahabat-sahabat ku. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah kerja kerja dan kerja."

Sungmin memandang nanar lelaki ini. Persepsinya tentang lelaki ini kesepian adalah 100% benar. Lelaki dihadapannya ini hanyalah kesepian dan mendapat kasih sayang yang kurang. Karena type Kyuhyun adalah anak yang masih ingin sedikit 'dimanja'. Childish sekali.

"Bersabarlah. Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Hanya menunggu waktu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Sudah berapa kali kau berterima kasih padaku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Sungmin."

"Ya?"

"Kau seperti 'labu'"

**TBC**

**Annyeong! Maaf apdetnya lama. Kecepetan ya? Kurang panjang? i know haha.**

**saya lagi UAS, minggu besok udah usek, minggu2 selanjutnya udah diisi sama try out. maklum kelas 9 hehe.**

**makasih yg udah mau baca dan review! **

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
